Curse of the Empty Lord
Curse of the Empty Lord is a miniquest following the events of , allowing the player to obtain a set of . Miniquest details Prayer |items=*Ring of visibility *Ghostspeak amulet (Morytania legs 2 or higher may be used instead, except when otherwise noted) *Some players may need 5 coins to purchase a Shantay pass Recommended: *Various teleportation runes and/or jewellery *Stamina potions may be useful, especially when in the Wilderness}} Walkthrough Warning: This will take people into dangerous parts of the . Beware of player killers and that you cannot teleport after level 20 Wilderness without an or , with which you may teleport until level 30. Note: It is possible to receive extra pieces of the Ghostly set by using the . Valdez the Explorer Wearing your and your , go to (not the waterfall cave) north-west of the . The ghost is standing outside the tomb entrance. Note he will not appear as a dot on the minimap and his transparency makes him a bit tough to spot. When you speak to him, he will introduce himself and relate his part of the story. He will then give you a and request you to find another ghost named , along with a hint on how to find him. Pay attention to the hint given, as it indicates the sequence necessary to complete the quest: *If he mentions pirates and a shipwreck, Sequence 1 must be followed for the entirety of the quest. *If he mentions the thief being northeast of there, Sequence 2 must be followed for the entirety of the quest. *If he mentions the thief being southeast of there, Sequence 3 must be followed for the entirety of the quest. One must visit the ghosts in the correct order. Additionally, all of the s in this quest appear at all three of their possible locations, but the player will not be able to progress further in the quest until the ghost is spoken to at the correct location. Sequence 1 # can be found near the shipwrecked ship between the and in level 52 Wilderness. Once spoken to, he will give the . # can be found at the altar in Level 38 north of . Once spoken to, he will give the . # can be found at the church on . (Bring a if using or higher, as they are not allowed on the island). Once spoken to, she will give the . # can be found at the ground floor. Once spoken to, he will give the . # can be found upstairs at the in level 52-56 , in the small easternmost room with a spawn (beware of the and ). Once spoken to, he will give the . Sequence 2 # can be found at the near the shops. If you are having trouble speaking to him without getting attacked by the , you can try to lure them into the nearby food store and shut the door. Once spoken to, he will give the . # can be found at the ( ). It may take a while to get your conversation finished. because the s and s will be and will interrupt your conversation. He will give the . # can be found at the docks at the . Once spoken to, she will give the . # can be found at the , upstairs by the altar (level 31 required). Once spoken to, he will give the . # can be found at the in , on the near the southeast stairwell by the entrance to the s. Once spoken to, he will give the . Sequence 3 (Recommended items: Falador teleport tabs or runes, Amulet of glory for teleporting to Al Kharid and Edgeville, Burning amulet for teleporting to the Lava Maze, 200 coins for a carpet ride, slash weapon for Lava Maze) # can be found in the in the bar on the western side of the camp. Note that players training here may be standing on the NPC. Once spoken to, he will give the . # can be found at the end of the inside the second fenced in area. Bring a or to cut through the webs. Once spoken to, he will give the . # can be found at the , just outside the Gnome Ball Field on the southern side (near the staircase). Once spoken to, she will give the . # can be found at the , upstairs on the eastern side. Once spoken to, he will give the . # can be found in the near the s in the northernmost room. The earth warriors can be rather annoying, but with some luck, you can trap them behind the ghost with you on the other side; you must talk to Viggora as soon as this happens and click through the first dialogue window to make this effect permanent for the whole chat. Once spoken to, he will give the . Reward * * * * * * Upon completion, you can talk to on the of the and receive 10 and an XP lamp which will grant 10,000 experience in any skill level 50 or higher. .]] Trivia *If you speak to any of the ghosts without a , your character may say "All your base are belong to us", as well as some other quotes. These are references to famous translation errors in the game Zero Wing. *When speaking to , your player says "I ain't scared of no ghost," a reference to "I ain't afraid of no ghost" from the Ghostbusters theme song. *If you are level 99 while talking to , he will ask if you are the "mighty sorcerer that binds him". Your character will respond by bragging about said . * or higher acts as a ghostspeak amulet when worn; with a later update, these items now work during this miniquest. Note that you cannot take these to . *When speaking to Valdez, he asks if you can perform one, small favour for him. If your character has completed One Small Favour, you will respond that you can't make any promises, but you will if it isn't anything too annoying.